


Only True Papairing

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Skeletons, magical ghost dick, smuttin the precious skeleton cinnabun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Papyrus. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 8 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only True Papairing

**Author's Note:**

> Another Papyrus piece from me and Kami, more is on the way because we got no self control or shame.
> 
> Honestly, trying to think up puns to name the Papyrus pieces is so much harder than the Sans ones. If you have any good puns for his name, write them in the comments! We'll appreciate if u guys help us out c:

It’s been a few hours since Sans called you up to tell you he’s not going to get home until tomorrow because of some sciency shit happened at work today and he has to take care of that.

Now you’re sitting on Papyrus’ race car bed surrounded in papers and playing boards, listening to Paps’ over the top dramatic descriptions of the dungeon your character found themselves in. You enjoy playing DnD with him, even if not all that much for the game itself, but rather for Papyrus. He’s always too eager and happy to play (although he usually calls it “training for possible battle scenarios”). He loves to use his extremely special one of a kind hand pained figure of himself Sans made for him, even when he’s supposed to be the dungeon master. It gets kind of confusing when he’s playing two roles at once, but you couldn’t care less, seeing him so happy and excited.

"AH YES, YOU ARE CONFRONTED WITH THE DUNGEON GOLEM!! A CREATION OF THE OLD WIZARD, MADE OF STONE AND HATE, HE'S A BEING WITH ONLY ONE PURPOSE IN HIS NONEXISTANT HEART AND THAT IS TO GUARD THE TREASURES!! HOW AWFUL!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! HOW WILL YOU GET OUT OF THIS ONE??!"

"I roll to seduce the golem." Papyrus grunts in both surprise and anger.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he shouts, shaking the enemy character sheet.

"I already threw the dice, though." He growls and looks closely into your paper, then the golems.

"THE GOLEM IS NOT SEDUCTABLE, HE'S A MACHINE!"

"Okay then," you shake the dice again, "I roll to use the "Bad Pun" spell on the enemy." Papyrus picks up your spell sheet, grumbling with annoyance, "WHY DID I LET YOU PICK THAT SPELL...“ he sighs deeply, rolling his eye sockets (how, you have no idea).

"YOU LAND A CRITICAL HIT AND DEFEAT THE GOLEM, IT TURNS TO DUST BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES,“ he says, crossing his arms, sounding almost disgusted. You laugh and pat him on the knee.

"Aww, come on, Paps, I'm just kidding with you," you say, bumping your head into his shoulder, "You know I love to play with you, you're the best dungeon master ever." Papyrus looks at you, eventually smiling and unfolding his arms with a little sigh.

"I LOVE TO PLAY WITH YOU TOO, HUMAN," he puts a hand on your shoulder, leaning his head onto yours. You stay like this for a moment, enjoying each others presence, then pull back and look at each other, smiling. Papyrus looks away, then back to you, smile getting a little nervous as a faint blush spreads onto his cheekbones. You smile wider, leaning closer.

You gently run your hand over his sternum through his pyjamas, then your hands slips under the top and onto his ribcage, making him squirm and whine silently. You crawl closer and kiss him, he immediately kisses you back, hands clumsily yet eagerly finding their way to your shoulders. You give him a few pecks, then gently push him onto the bed frame and shuffle closer on your knees.

"PLEASE DON'T CRUMBLE MY CHARACTER SHEETS," he asks with worry and you stop, looking around. You take the time to collect the papers and put them on the bedside table before coming back to him and sitting on his lap, hands wrapped around his shoulders. He looks you in the eyes with an eager smile, blushing slightly.

Even though you've already had a few intimate moments with Papyrus, he’s still so embarrassed and careful with you, making sure he’s not hurting you in any way. You shower his face in small pecks while undoing the buttons on his shirt, pulling it down slowly and setting it aside. Your hands get back to his skull, cupping his cheeks a little before moving them to the back, pulling him closer and kissing him on teeth, his mouth opening and the warmth of his tongue meeting yours, making you moan. You slowly drag your hand down his skull, moving onto his cervical vertebrae and slowly going down, Paps panting and breathing harder.

You pull back a bit, admiring the warm orange of his cheeks and look down his body, noticing he’s got his hands awkwardly on the bed, clenching them nervously, unsure of what to do. You smile fondly, grabbing them gently and placing them on your hips. "Pap, is there anything you'd like to do right now?" you ask him quietly, brushing his arms affectionately.

He gets even more flustered. "AHH, I- I WOULDN’T WANT TO- I WASN’T SURE- I’D MAYBE LIKE TO... TASTE SOME OF YOUR SKIN??" he gets out eventually, closing his eyes, head down to avoid your eyes.

You giggle at how adorable he is and pet his head lightly and he looks up at you. "You can do anything you want to, dear," you smile and place a small kiss on his forehead.

"O-OKAY!!" he exclaims, his voice shaky yet excited. You tilt your head, unsure what exactly he means by tasting your skin... he leans in, pushing you closer, and kisses you, fondling your tongue with his own. You relax, letting him lead, as he makes out with you rather clumsily. He bites your lower lip gently, then pushes his tongue against it and it feels strange but definitely not bad. He pulls away, looking at you flustered, face already orange as all hell, breathing heavily. He puts one hand on the side of your face and tilts your head before burying his face into your neck, giving your skin small pecks and kisses as well as nibbles and licks. You're panting too now, it feels really nice and it's also kind of adorable, hearing him moan silent "nyehs" into your neck.

You gasp when his hands slide up under your shirt. He stops briefly, but you quickly caress his skull and spine to let him know you enjoy it, and the tips of his fingers start sliding over your breasts in small circles. He continues to fondle your breasts while working his nonexistent lips around your neck and collarbones, until he pulls back and his arms remove your nightgown, leaving only panties and your tall stockings you wear when it's cold. You give each other a small smile before he lifts you up and swaps positions with you. You're now laying with you back against the bed frame while he’s leaning over you on his knees and palms. He buries his face between your breasts, quickly moving his hands there as well, rubbing them in his palms while you pant in bliss. He looks up at you briefly before staring back at your chest.

"AH YES, THE BOOBIES!!" he exclaims loudly and you burst out laughing. He gives you an annoyed look and you start apologizing, saying that you remembered a bad joke, but you know he's not that stupid.

"WELL, ANYWAY..." he raises his head up nonchalantly, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOU'RE NO LONGER THE MORE EXPERIENCED OF THE TWO OF US. I HAVE DONE SOME SERIOUS RESEARCH, HUMAN, AND AM VERY MUCH READY FOR THIS MOMENT!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" You look at him with a smile and raised eyebrows, your curiosity peaked.

"Research? What research? Did you read a book or watch a video...?" you ask. Papyrus stops, his eyes darting around the room and more orange spills into his cheeks.

"UM WELL..." he scratches the back of his skull awkwardly, "YOU SEE I... I..." He slowly lowers himself, blushing perpetually.

"I ASKED SANS........ FOR SOME TIPS TO, WELL, TO- TO MAKE YOU FEEL NICE.........." He seems to be slowly absorbed into the sheets with shame. You smile at him widely, patting his skull.

"Awwwww, Paps, that's so nice of you!" you say, papyrus looking up at you unsurely, "You are so thoughtful and sweet." Compliments seems to lift Papyrus back into his boastful self and soon he's back over you, still very blushy but much more sure of himself.

"YES, YES I AM!" he says, hands getting back onto your breasts, "IN FACT, I HAVE PREPARED A PLAN TO MAKE YOU FEEL ABSOLUTELY PHENOMENAL!"

"So come on and show me what you got!" you say excitedly. Papyrus smiles wide and giggles and you can't help and giggle too, before he comes down and his tongue gently slides over your nipple, warm and slick. Oh, that feels _really nice._

You gasp as he slowly licks and fondles your breasts and you moan, hooking a leg around him to bring him closer, asking for more and he gasps into you, moving his tongue quicker and _yeeees_ it feels so good. You arch your body, rubbing your crotch against his pants and you can feel the warmth radiating off of his front, soft glow visible through and you can’t wait to see it, touch it again.

You hook your toes into the hem of his pants and tuck at it the best you can, pulling it down a bit and he looks up, a little startled but leaning back and taking them off carefully, placing them on the ground and then he’s over you again and gets back to your boobs. You try to enjoy the feeling the best you can again, but his dick is there, rubbing against your thigh, and you can’t even see it well, but the heated and already wet surface feels amazing against you and you buck up against him again, with more force now and he has to stop for a second, panting and breathing hard.

"Pap, do you want to maybe taste me somewhere else as well?" you ask as you rub your crotch against him and he lights up.

"Y-YES I WOULD LOVE TO, BUT WHAT ABOUT MY PLAN? I HAVE GOT MUCH TO DO BEFORE THAT... ALTHOUGH, MAYBE I COULD..." he debates himself for a bit, but then returns to you, seemingly decided what to do next.

"I HAVE PREPARED MANY MORE STEPS BEFORE THE GRAND FINALE, HUMAN," he exclaims, finger raised up in the air as he speaks, "BUT I SEE I MIGHT HAVE UNDEREASTIMATED MY HUMAN AROUSAL SKILLS." You can't help but laugh at how he speaks, even when you're in the middle of something like this. He seems to ignore it, or at least does his best to.

"SO, TO NOT TORTURE YOU WITH ANTICIPATION, I SHALL ADJUST MY PLAN AND MAYBE SCRATCH A FEW POINTS OF MY LIST."

"Okay!" you giggle, snuggling up to him for loveful kisses. He pushes you back on the bed however, leaning closer and kissing you again, his tongue slipping between your lips and you accept it eagerly. He slides one hand from your breast down and you gasp and moan in bliss when his long boney fingers slide between your outer lips, rubbing against your clit lightly. You can't help but immediately buck against his hand, but he doesn't give in, pushing at your breast with his other hand to keep you down while keeping his mouth on yours, not ceasing to kiss you.

You tremble with want while his fingers slide around your entrance between the outer lips, pressing against the top a little harder every time they circle back to it. You buck against him again, moaning desperately into his mouth, grabbing at his ribs which gets a surprised “nyeh” out of him, and he finally gives in, sliding his fingers inside effortlessly. You moan out quite loud, immediately lifting your hips to get him to thrust into you harder, and so he does, the bumps of his finger joints sliding along your walls. He scissors inside you gently, breathing harder himself, while you buck against him and hold him closer. He seems to be amazed and very pleased with how desperate you are for him.

"OH-OKAY THEN!" he pulls away suddenly. His fingers slide out and you give a disapproving whine, until he starts to shift position. You lift up your knees and smile in eager anticipation as he grabs your calves and gets his head between your legs, tongue already sticking out. It's dripping with the magic stuff already and you are moaning and begging before he even touches you.

"WOW, I'M GOOD!" he exclaims proudly, before going down on you.

He only sticks the tip in a little bit at first and the magic tingles your skin, makes you writhe and moan and he makes a satisfied noise, squeezing your thighs with his hands. He slowly enters you more, pushing his tongue deeper until you can feel his teeth on your skin and he stops for a second before trying to move and you gasp, rocking your hips and grabbing for his head to get something to hold onto.

He starts moving more, making circles inside you, wiggling and pushing at all walls and his face moves up a little, the little bump of his nasal bone pressing against your clit and your eyes open wide, the sensation leaving you breathless and you ask for it again, Pap not moving for a bit and then he tries to repeat the motion again. You groan in approval and he starts moving again.

It doesn’t take long and you feel your legs twitching and you try to let Pap know, opening your mouth but it’s too late and a scream of his name is what gets out of you instead. He slowly pulls back as you get down from the high and he’s looking at you, amazed by what he did to you. You reach out your hands, motioning for him to get up and he does and you hug him close, humming happily.

"Thanks for that, Paps, it felt amazing," you tell him and he laughs loudly in response.

"WELL OF COURSE! WHAT ELSE DID YOU EXPECT FROM ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!" he laughs and you giggle as well.

"Well, time for me to return the favor," you smile while eyeing his crotch.

You ask him to lay down on the mattress and he immediately shifts to get on his back like you told him to, eager to give you what you want. You straddle his lap, your crotch pressed against his dick, and he gasps out, breathing faster. You smile and slide your hand over his sternum and down under his rib cage and your hands slips inside, going up and down his vertebrae while he whines and nyehs softly.

"Do you like this...?" you ask, voice low. He quickly nods, eyes shut tight, hands wrapped around your thighs. You smile, chuckling lightly and come lower so you can reach further inside. You stick your fingers between his ribs and slide them side to side which papyrus seems to love, already giving you pretty loud moans and gasps. You can feel his dick twitch and you press harder against it, papyrus's eyes going wide as he gasps hard.

"AH! HUMAN! P-PLEASE!" he shouts, his rib cage moving up and down with fast breaths. You smile wider and your hands slide over his lumbar and down to his sacrum, until they reside on his hipbones. You press into them and Papyrus gives you a high pitched yelp, immediately followed by more panting.

"AGAIN, PLEASE! NYEEEH!" You press into them again and rub them with your thumbs. You feel him lift you up with his pelvis as he's trying to buck into you and get surprised at how easily he can do so. He's really strong and you're always caught off guard when he shows it. You lift yourself from him and shift around until you're sitting on his lap with your back to him, moving your knees around a bit until you're in the right position. You sink down on him, breathing raggedly, and hear him exhale loudly behind you, whimpering and moaning. You looks behind your shoulder, breathing heavily, eyes clouded with arousal, he looks lost in his feelings, eyes shut, and hands grabbing at the sheets spastically.

"Paps," you gasp out, "Papy hold me!" He looks up at you and as soon as he understands what you want he sits up, wrapping his hands around your chest. You start moving, both of you moaning, the hold around you tightening. You already feel him trying to move you with his own strength and you smile, leaning back to where his ear should be.

"You can grab and lift my legs up if you want," you pant out almost voicelessly.

"AHH, YES, THAT- THAT SEEMS LIKE A GOOD IDEA," Paps grunts and he’s grabbing onto you, but seeming not to be able to concentrate on both holding you and moving comfortable, so instead he lays you down on the bed and pulls out of you, turning you around so you're on your back, looking up at him. You immediately reach for him and bring him down to you, kissing him sloppily and he enters you again, the new angle making it feel so good and you're gasping, moving one hand down to your clit, increasing the pleasure and Paps is speeding up, making “nyeh” sounds in rhythm as you're both getting closer.

And then Paps moves one of his hands to your chest, pinching your nipples and you lose it, arching your back and sucking at his tongue. He makes a low throaty noise and his movements stutter, small cry escaping his mouth and he’s coming as well, orange goo leaking out of you and his arms give up, his body falling next to you and he’s desperately catching his breath. You slowly wrap your hands around his back, lightly caressing his bones in a calming manner. He exhales softly, turning his head and smiling at you.

"AH... AH, HUMAN..." he says as he's trying to catch his breath, "THAT WAS... WAS THAT?" You lift your head up, confused.

"What?" Paps slowly turns over on his back to look at you, his spine pressing into your hand uncomfortably.

"DID I DO GOOD?" he asks. You smile and nod, giving him a peck on the cheekbone.

"Oh yes, you did great," you tell him caressing his skull. He beams at you.

"YES! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" he shakes his fists victoriously before wrapping his hands around you. You laugh at how cute he is and hug him back, relaxing comfortably.

Your mind casually drifts as you slowly start falling asleep. You wonder when will Sans get home tomorrow and suddenly small tidbits of information start getting together. You open your eyes slightly to look at Paps who's fast asleep, making adorable snoring sounds, Sans was the one who supposedly gave Paps some, um, "tips" about you. You also don't remember him ever staying at work longer for any reason... Well, except that one time when there was a taco stand with a sale outside the laboratory and Sans stayed at work longer to buy all of them, but that was an emergency. Lastly, this day of the week Papyrus is usually having a cooking lesson with Undyne, and since she didn't call in, it's only safe to assume Sans took care of that.

You smile sleepily, shaking your head. That sneaky motherfucker...

You wonder how to dunk on him to let him know you saw right through this, before you slowly drift to sleep wrapped around the tall skeleton.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 8 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
